Mythical belief's
by TomTomGirl
Summary: Savannah (Anna) Andrews lost her brother ten years ago and no one ever found his body or knows if he's even still alive. Ten years on she's now 24 and works at a Zoo while studying part time at Central Metropolitan University. Suddenly she's pulled into this crazy and scary adventure. Will she ever find out what happened to her brother? Can she move on and let someone in?
1. Savannah (Anna)

Name: Savannah Marie Andrews prefers Anna

Age: 24

Nickname: Anna

Height: 5'10

Hair: Long, curly, light brown

Eyes: Deep blue

Studies at Central Metropolitan University

Works at Wellington Zoo

Family: Sophie Andrews (Mother, Deceased), Sam Andrews (Father, Deceased) and Alex Andrews (Younger Brother, Deceased/Missing, disappeared when he was 10).

Friends: Connor Temple (Uni), Abby Maitland (Work), Nick Cutter (Soon) and Stephen Hart (Soon).

Bio: Hey I'm Savannah but I go by Anna. I'm twenty four, I work at Wellington Zoo and I'm studying at Uni.

I have long curly light brown hair that reaches my bottom; I have to have it in a long plat to keep it out of the way. I'm thinking of getting it cut short.

I love work at the Zoo, it's the only place that I can get away from my studies and it's nice a quiet there at times.

Hobbies that I like to do when I'm not busy would be singing, dancing, reading, taking self-defence classes, going to the shooting range with my dad.

My dad is the one who got me into guns; he even made me get my gun license so I could get a gun for safety. I never used it for that I only ever use it at the shooting range.

Mum never liked it when dad took me down to the range but it was our way of bonding and I loved the times we would go down there just to let off some steam. I miss them both dearly.

Well I better go; I don't want to be late for work! Bye all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I smiled at the elephants as I spread around their food. Something touching the back of my leg made me jump and spin around only to find a baby **elephant**.

Shaking my head, I turned back around and finished spreading their food around before grabbing the buckets and heading out of their enclosure.

Once I had put the buckets back in there spot I made my way towards the reptiles where Abby was suppose to be.

My hair had been platted and then wrapped up into a bun to keep it out of the way and out of my face.

"Tim, is Abby in there?" I asked, just as he came out.

"She's on her way to the carpark." Was all he said before walking off towards the office.

Sighing, I turned around and started making my way towards the carpark in hopes of catching Abby.

By the time I had made it to the staff carpark I knew that I would have missed her.

"Bugger." I mumbled to myself as I looked for Abby's car and not finding it.

After a very long and tiering day, I was finally able to go home. Making my way to the carpark I pulled my **phone** out to call Abby and find out where she was.

"Hey Abs, where are you?" I asked, holding the **phone** to my ear with my shoulder as I unlocked my car.

"Hey, I'm somewhere near the forest of dean." She answered, making me pause as I got into the car.

"What are you doing there?" I asked, confused.

"A boy found a lizard in the forest and they sent in a letter with a **photo** so I thought I would drive down and see it in person." Abby explained as I pulled my seatbelt over and clicked in.

"Alright! I'm coming to meet you; you still have that **tracking app** that we both got right?" I asked her as I put my phone on speaker and searched for the app.

"Yeah, I still have it! Why did you make me get it again?" She asked, making me roll my eyes.

"Because you're like family to me and I want to be able to know where you are if you don't answer your phone whenever I call." I simply said, putting the keys into the ignition and **starting** the car.

"Right, well I'll see you when you get here then." I heard her say before she hung up.

Shaking my head, I put my phone down on the passenger seat before I backed out of the park and started making my way towards the forest of dean.

After what felt like forever, I had finally made it to the place I was meeting Abby at.

Catching sight of her car, I pulled up behind her and turned the engine off and jumped out, making sure to grab my **phone** in case someone needed to get in contact with me.

Once I made sure the car was locked, I **started** making my way towards the **house** only to find Abby coming out with a young boy and a Lizard in her arms that was covered with a thin pink scarf.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked, stopping in front of her.

"Ben here was just going to show me where he found Rex." Abby answered, nodding her head to the boy and then the lizard in her arms.

"Okay then. I'm Anna; wanna lead the way, Ben." I said, stepping back and letting Ben go first before following behind him with Abby.

Ben led us into the forest across the road from his house. I was glad that I had put my jacket on before I left the Zoo. The cold air was making goose bumps appear on my arms even with my jacket on.

"It's too cold for him here." Abby said, holding Rex close to her chest.

"He must have escaped from a private zoo or something." I said as I **continued** to follow them.

"I found him around here somewhere. This way." Ben explained, nodding his head the way he was going.

A puff of smoke come out of my mouth every time I let out a breathe making me wrap my arms around my waist as I tried to keep myself warm from the cold wind.

Looking around the forest I noticed that it was actually a beautiful but I wouldn't like to be lost in it after dark.

"Abby!" I heard Ben call, pulling me out of my little daze.

Turning to where Ben's voice came from, I **stepped** over the tree roots as I made my way to him. I found Ben with Abby standing next to him looking up into the tree.

Frowning, I turned my head towards what they were looking at and found a dead cow up in the tree. A gasp left my lips as I took in what I was seeing.

Suddenly, Ben took off back the way we came. Shaking my head, I turned to Abby before taking off after Ben.

"Ben, slow down!" I called, **running** after him and watching my feet, making sure I don't trip over anything.

"Wait for us!" Abby called out from next to me, Rex was still in her arms making it a bit harder for her to run.

"Maybe it was a leopard. They sometimes drag their prey into trees and come back to it later." Ben spoke, turning back to us a bit as he kept running.

"Don't be silly, Ben." Abby told him.

"I mean, how many leopards are there in the forest of Dean?" I asked, looking at Abby before looking back at Ben.

"I don't care, it's weird. I'm getting out of here." Ben said before taking off.

"Ben, hold on." Abby called out to him at the same time as I called out.

"Wait for us!"

Abby and I had been running for what felt like hours, at times we would stop just so we could catch our breath before taking off again.

"Ben! Slow down! Ben!" I called out, running a bit ahead of Abby.

Suddenly, Abby tripped causing me to stop and look back at her only to see her looking up into the sky. Following where she was looking I looked up and gasped as I saw Rex flying around before coming down and landing on the ground.

"Rex!"

"Not now, Rex! Please come back!" Abby called out, following Rex through a bush.

"Oh Rex! For goodness sake." I said, following him and Abby.

Abby climbed over the branch and stepped a bit closer to him.

"Rex! Come here, stop messing around." Abby said before we heard a sudden thud making me climb over the branch as well and join Abby.

Abby turned to me and held a finger up to her lips telling me to keep quiet as the noise kept coming closer to us.

I watched as Rex kept turning his head and making a bit of noise. My heart started to beat faster as the thudding came closer and we could now hear what sounded like growling.

Turning to face Abby, I looked out the other side of the bush and saw a puddle of water moving. I held my breath as I kept watching it before the reflection of something appeared making my eye widen a bit.

Finally it walked off, letting Abs and I release the breaths we were holding. Abby grabbed Rex before making her way out with me following her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Abby and I had been **running** around here trying to found our way out for a while now and by now it had gotten pretty dark.

"Okay, Rex. Which way now?" I hear Abby ask as we both looked around.

Suddenly, a noise made us freeze before turning around very slowly. There standing in front of us was a rather big animal; I held my breath as it turned towards us making Abby and I slowly back up to the tree.

"Rex!" I heard Abby say before looking down and just seeing his tail disappear behind a tree.

I looked back up as the animal in front of us **started** making noise and moving around.

"Don't move." I heard a voice say from behind me.

Turning my head, I saw Connor and three other people that I didn't know standing behind us with torches in their hands.

"Is it real?" I asked, turning back to the animal.

"Some kind of experiment, maybe. **Hybrid**, throwback." He said, walking a bit closer.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking at the both of us.

"Abby Maitland."

"Savannah Andrews."

Abby and I answered at the same time.

"We're keepers at Wellington Zoo." I said simply.

I watched as he started walking towards the animal, taking small slow **steps** as he did.

"It's a reptile. Five or six tonnes at least. Large supertemporal bosses. Huge oesteoderms on its back. It must be some kind of anapsid."

"A tortoise?" I heard Abby say from beside me.

Suddenly, it made a noise making everyone beside me and Abby to jump back.

"Stay in his field of vision, you're making him nervous." I said, my lips shaking a bit from the cold.

"I was right; there was a dinosaur in that **warehouse**." I heard Connor say before seeing a flash. _Trust Connor to be the one to take a _**_photo_**_. _I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever it is, it's classified until I figure out what the hell to do with it." The woman with them said, as she took Connor's **phone** from him.

Suddenly, I felt something brush past my leg making me jump and look down only to see Rex running towards the other two men.

"Bloody hell. There's two of them!" I heard one of them say.

"Where did that come from?" The other one asked, turning towards Abby and I.

Abby and I shared a look before turning back to the others.

"The Zoo had received a letter from Ben Trent with a **photo**, so I thought I would come down and see it in person. Anna only got here when Ben was going to show me where he found Rex." Abby explained.

"Who are you?" I asked, a bit confused as to why we were explaining ourselves and they hadn't.

"I'm Professor Nick Cutter. This is my laboratory technician, Stephen Hart. Connor Temple, one of my **students** from the Metropolitan University and Claudia Brown from Home Office." Professor Cutter explained/introduced everyone.

Abby, Claudia and Professor Cutter had left a few minutes ago to go talk to Ben, leaving me with Connor and Stephen.

"You know this is going **to win** me the Nobel Prize." Connor said, standing in front of Stephen and I as he watched the dinosaur.

"Seriously, Connor?" I gasped, shaking my head as I sat down next to Stephen.

"You don't know what we're dealing with yet." Stephen added, pulling at the grass.

"Come on. It looks like a dinosaur, behaves like a dinosaur, it's a dinosaur. It's the missing link to the ancient past and I discovered it." Connor **continued**, looking back at us at times.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as I listened to Connor's yapping. All of this was giving me a headache and I didn't know what to do.

"Stephen!" I heard a shout come from the right of us and turned my head to see three people running towards us with torches in their hands.

"Whoa, where's it going?" I asked, jumping up from the ground as it **started** moving around.

"Let him go! It's scared! Let's see where it thinks it's safe." Cutter shouted as Stephen jumped up and Connor stepped back letting the animal go down the path.

My heart started to beat fast as we all started chasing after it. I managed to keep up with everyone even though I kept tripping over things.

Suddenly, it disappeared through a ball of white light. I skidded to a stop, dirt, twigs and rocks flying around my feet. My mouth hung open in shock and other things.

I had completely missed all of the conversations that were going on around me but I didn't care at the moment as my mind was reeling with everything that had happened today.

Shaking my head, I turned and looked at Abby seeing her already looking at me. I could already tell that I have the exact same look one my face that she did, a look of pure shock and confusion.

By now the sun was up and some of the adrenalin had worn off. People, I'm guessing from Home Office, started arriving with guns, cages and all sorts of things.

Connor was walking around the light ball; I have no idea what it's called. Cutter was standing near him as well as Claudia. Abby and I were sitting down on some boxes that the men had brought with them.

"Does any of this seem real to you?" I asked Abby as I pulled my jacket around me more.

"Not really." I heard her mumble before going quiet again just as Stephen made his way over to us with two cups of coffee.

"How you feeling?" He asked, handing us a cup each.

"Confused, frightened," Abby stated.

"Exhilarated!" I added, looking at both of them.

"Snap." Stephen said, leaning up against the tree.

"You don't think they'll hurt him, do you?" Abby asked, watching as some men moved a cage- two sizes too big- that Rex was in.

"Of course not." Stephen said. I could see him looking at us both from the corner of my eye as I kept watching the men take Rex.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Abby, Savannah. Come with me." I heard Claudia call us. A sigh left my lips as we both got up and made our way towards her.

"Claudia, just call me Anna instead of Savannah, it's a bit too long for my liking." I told her, giving her a small smile once Abby and I were near her.

"Nice to know." She smiled before turning towards a car.

I looked at Abby who just gave me a smile before we both followed Claudia and got into the car.

It was much warmer in the car than it was outside, making me sigh in relief as the cold air was making my fingers go numb.

Claudia started the car just as Cutter was getting into the front and clicked in before she made her way down the trail and out onto the road, heading towards the city.

The ride was quiet, besides Claudia and Cutter quietly talking in the front it was. I looked out the window and watched as the scenery went by.

I watched as the fog started to clear up a bit.

After sitting in the car for probably about twenty-thirty minutes, we finally arrived at the place Claudia was bringing us to.

"Where are we?" I asked as I opened my door and jumped out.

"Home Office, you need to sign the official secrets act." Claudia explained to me before making her way into the building.

"Wait? Official secrets act? What is she talking about?" I asked, looking at Abby and Cutter.

"Don't think about it, it'll give you a headache." Was all Cutter said before placing a hand on my shoulder and leading me into the building after Claudia.

The building had all glass windows and about nine floor levels. All three of us followed Claudia up to the top floor before we were taken into a room where we had to sign the act.

"It's a bit funny, seeing something that's once in a lifetime and then ending up having to sign something about it." I mumbled, sitting down at the end of the table and flipping through the act thing that we had to sign.

"Yeah, but I think they don't want this getting out even though it is an amazing discovery." I heard Abby say smiling at me.

We talked a bit more as we read and signed the act, laughing occasionally at things we said. Finally, we were done and now we were walking towards- I'm guessing- James Lester's Office, who had introduced himself to us once we came out of the room.

"This phenomenon Professor, Claudia tells me you have an explanation." James Lester says as we walk down the halls and through some doors.

"A theory. The boy's experience proves that there's a concrete landscape on the other side of the anomaly. And I think it's the Earth many millions of years ago."

Abby and I listened as we followed Cutter and Lester, with Claudia following behind us.

"And this anomaly, as you call it, is a door between time zones in the world's history? Suppose this remarkable theory is correct, what are the immediate risks?" James asked, stopping by some windows.

Abby and I walked past them and stood next to the windows and looked out but still listened in on what they were saying, occasionally turning our heads to look at them.

"Famine, war, pestilence. The end of the world as we know it. You know the usual stuff." Cutter spoke.

"I think I could do without the facetiousness." Lester Sneered

"Well I could do without standing in some anaemic office in Whitehall, talking to a civil service pen pusher, when I should be exploring the most significant phenomenon in the history of science." Cutter explained, making me hold back a smile and a laugh.

"Technically, I'm not actually a civil servant. More a troubleshooter without a portfolio in the PM's office." Lester commented.

"You mean you're a Government hatchet man." Cutter corrected.

"Colourful, but surprisingly accurate." Lester smirked.

"And there's something else you should know. I intend to find out what happened to my wife, whatever the risks, so I'm going through the anomaly, and if you want to stop me, then you're going to have to shoot me." Cutter explained, making me take a quick glance at Claudia- who looked a bit wide eyed- before turning back and sharing a look with Abby.

Lester laughed a bit before saying. "I hope we won't come to that."

"You really shouldn't handle a lizard like that." Abby said, as we watched some people in protective suits handle Rex.

"Let the experts do their job." Lester replied to Abby, looking at her for a bit before turning back.

"They don't know what they're doing." I heard Abs mumble, making me smile at her.

The people in the room started to poke Rex with swabs making him try to swot at it.

"You really shouldn't mess with an angry lizard." I said, speaking up for the first time.

Lester turned and looked at me before saying. "I'm terrified." Then turning back to watch.

"Do they even know he can fly?" I asked, watching as they ran a scanner thing over the top of him.

"Fly?"

Suddenly, he started flying around in the room, making everyone in there duck and try to catch him before the door was opened and he flew out. Abby and I watched him go down before pushing away from the window and making our way towards the lifts and looking over the edge for him.

"Rex!" Abby called, looking at me and Claudia- who had followed us- before turning and walking into a lift with Claudia and I behind her.

By the time we made it down to the ground floor we just saw Rex's tail as the lift doors across from us close.

"It's going up." Claudia said before pulling Abby and I back into the lift.

Abby, Claudia and I walked back through the doors and looked around for Rex only to find office desk and chairs and people picking up papers that had been blown/thrown around. We continued walking through doors, looking both left and right until we came to a room where the window was open and Rex was sitting on a concrete beam.

"Rex!" I quietly said, letting Abby walk closer and try to cogs' him back in.

"Don't do it, Rex. It's not your world out there anymore." She explained to him as he sat there making noises.

I sighed before remembering the chocolate that I had in my pocket.

"Abby, try using this." I said, pulling the chocolate out of my pocket and handing it to her.

"Try some of this. You'll love it." I listened to her say as she broken a piece off and held it out to him.

Rex flapped his wings and liked his lips as he looked down at Abby's hand before turning his head to look outside.

"I promise." Abby quietly told him, making him put his head down as the wind blew in mine and Abby's face before he opened up his wings and flew off.

"Rex, come back!" I called out to him as Abby watched him go.

Abby and I stood there, looking out the window, hoping he would come back. I sighed and looked down just as I heard a noise between a duck and something else. Looking back up, I saw Rex come flying back in and land in Abby's arms.

"Oh, hello." I heard Abby mumble; holding him in her arms and making me smile.

"Hey, Rex." I said giving him a scratch under the chin before Abby turned away from the window, letting the others see him.

"Good decision Rex." She said to him before looking back up at Cutter, Claudia and Lester.

"Oh, those risks you were talking about. There's one I didn't tell you about running down your back." Cutter slowly explained to Lester as he went to walk out.

Confused, he smelt around before he turned and looked over his left shoulder, only to find that Rex had left him a nice little present.

I watched as he let out a sigh before walking off, letting me able to let out the laugh I had been hold in.

"It's so perfect." Cutter spoke, looking at me and Abby.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After spending most of the day down at Home Office, we were finally back at the anomaly site. Cutter was getting ready to go through the anomaly, the medical examiner was checking Cutters vitals and everything before he goes through the anomaly so we can check them again when he comes back.

Connor was standing off to the side on his phone trying to get a hold of Stephen but he wasn't picking up.

Abby was standing next to me, holding Rex in her arms before we started making our way over to Cutter just catching the end of his conversation with Claudia.

"No arguments, Cutter. He goes as well." She said before moving away with the man that was with her.

"Please take care of him." Abby said, handing Rex over to Cutter as we stood in front of him.

"Look after yourself too." I added, stepping forward and kissing his cheek before stepping back and letting Abby do the same.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Cutter nodded reassuring both of us.

I gave him a small smile as he and Caption Ryan (Connor told me his name) started making their way towards the anomaly; Connor, Abby, Claudia and I slowly following behind them before stopping just before the barrier lights.

Cutter and Caption Ryan had just stepped through the anomaly when Connor pulled something out of his pocket and ended up dropping something as well.

"My pen. The magnetic field didn't take it." I heard Connor say, making me turn my head and look at him with wide eyes.

"The anomaly is getting weaker." He said, looking at Claudia before looking back at the anomaly.

My breath caught in my throat as I turned back to the anomaly. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest as I waited for them to come back.

Abby and I were sitting on the ground when suddenly; Cutter and Caption Ryan came through the anomaly.

"Look! They're back!" Abby and I shouted together as we pointed and ran over to them.

Stepping back, I let everyone else see to them as well as trying to give them some space. Closing my eyes I let out a sigh of relief, I could hear Claudia and everyone else asking Cutter what he saw and all kinds of things.

Suddenly, over all of the commotion I heard a noise off to my left making me open my eyes and my head snap in that direction. There on the ground by a tree was Rex.

I smiled at him and put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing before grabbing the pink scarf from Abby's hand, making her turn and look at me, and making my way over to him.

"Hey, Rex!" I muttered, squatting down and opening the scarf up before laying it over the top of him.

Just as I went to pick him up there was a noise that sounded like a growl, making me snap my head up in the direction that it came from. There, about five-ten feet away from me was the creature that Connor had found out was called a Gorgonopsid.

My throat tightened as I stared, eye wide at it, my feet felt like they had been nailed down to the ground. The sudden tug on my arm snapped me out of my daze and got me running. Abby grabbed my hand and pulled me a long with her, causing me to stumble a lot but manage to stay up on my feet.

The sound of gun fire met my ears, making me realise that this was real and that I wasn't dreaming.

"Cutter!" I heard Claudia shout out, causing me to snap my head over in her direction and see her lying on the ground.

I turned my head away from her- just as Cutter came over to help her up- to see the Gorgonopsid slowly walking towards them. I opened my mouth to scream at it, only to have a hand cover my mouth to keep me quiet.

Then out of nowhere, a car came speeding down the trail, the horn blaring getting the Gorgonopsid's attention before hitting it head on. The animal dropped to the ground, making everyone sigh in relief and the hand over my mouth disappeared.

I closed my eyes again as I took a breath before opening them and looking next to me to find that it was Abby who had covered my mouth.

A shout cut through the air before gun fire could be heard again. My head snapped back in the direction the sound came from- making me think that I'd have whiplash for sure- just in time to see the creature fall down to the ground again and Stephen kneeling with a gun in his hands.

A sigh left my lips as I just dropped to the ground and rubbed my hands over my face.

"Anna, come on we're heading back to Home Office." I heard Cutter call, making me sigh before lifting my head up just as a hand was held out in front of me.

Looking up, I saw that it was Connor. Smiling, I reached up and took hold of his hand and let him pull me up before making my way back towards the tree where I had left Rex.


End file.
